The Flower Fairy
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Rose has always wanted to have a child of her own, but when she finds out she can't, she is devestated. The chance meeting of a fairy leaves her disheartened but she won't stop praying for a baby of her own.


A/N: Fairies! No, really! Fairies are so cool. =w=  
>This will be more than just one part. I plan on writing a second part with Rose getting her wish, but for now, this is going to have to do. I don't think I will write the second part until after school starts.<p>

Rose - fem!Iggy

I really hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Ever since Rose was a little girl she dreamed of marrying a perfect gentleman and having children and a castle of a home.<p>

But as per usual, Fate loved to deal bad cards to unsuspecting people.

Rose married her gentleman, one Arthur B. Kirkland but, the happy couple was stricken with grief when they found Rose could not bear children.

Every night, after Arthur had gone to sleep, Rose knelt on her side of the bed and prayed to God that He would send her a little life to call her own.

It was a simple request, Rose thought. It was her life's dream to raise a baby boy or girl. Or maybe both.

And it was on a particularly sunny day at the farmer's market that Rose was given seeds by a strange old man as she waited for people to buy her pies.

"Plant these seeds on a full moons night and you will be gifted with your deepest desire," the old man had said as he gently placed the seeds into her palm. He closed her hand and patted it before hobbling off into the crowd.

Rose looked at the seeds carefully. He heart swelled in her chest as she thought of the man's unusual words.

That night, after Arthur was in bed, Rose did as the man said. She emptied a flower pot and filled it with fresh dirt and buried the seeds motherly and set it in the moonlight with a bit of water. She prayed next to the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, she was dispirited to find that nothing had happened. But she reasoned to herself that plants took time to grow. It would take more than just one night.

So Rose resolved to feed and tend the plant each day until one morning, she found a tiny stem poking out of the soil. She was delighted beyond belief and couldn't wait for the plant to bloom.

Another two weeks passed as the plant grew and soon there was a flower bud. Rose fell asleep that night, wondering what the flower would look like.

She dreamt of a beautiful rose flower with velvet petals and a rich aroma.

When Rose woke, Arthur having left to work in the fields long ago, she glanced to the flower pot. The bud looked as if it would bloom any minute.

"Good morning, my flower," Rose said sweetly. As her mother had always taught her, she talked to the flower to coax out its beautiful bloom. "Are you ready to show me your pretty petals?"

The bud twitched and Rose gasped.

Slowly, the petals unraveled to unveil a beautiful violet flower. But, in the middle, resting upon the pollen was a tiny boy.

Rose nearly gasped in fear. She held her hand to her chest and knelt down to the flower. "Are my eyes deceiving me? Is this little thing real?"

The boy on the flower stretched his tiny arms and rubbed his eyes open. He yawned quietly and looked at the unraveled petals and then up to Rose's face.

The boy jumped, not expecting to see such a giant face. He tumbled off the flower and into the dirt below. "W-Who are you?" he asked fearfully.

Rose smiled and said in a soft voice, "I am Rose Kirkland, dear. But I think a better question would be who are you?"

The boy looked up at her with confusion. "I am a fairy. But, you can't possibly be a fairy as well. You are too big."

Rose chuckled quietly. "Of course I am not a fairy, deary. I am a human."

The boy stood up of his feet, wobbling a little and eventually falling over himself. Rose giggled and raised her finger to him so he could hold his balance.

"It's not often fairies meet humans so when we do, we try and befriend them."

"You know an awful lot for one who was just born from a seed. How is that?" Rose tilted her head, ready for a story of some kind.

"Oh. You see, fairies do not die. We often hibernate in the winter when food is scarce. Our bodies become part of the earth and that is why I was in the seed."

Rose nodded. "I did not know that. My husband would be glad to hear that. He's very attached to fairies, he is."

The fairy looked at Rose. "Husband? Like I said, not many humans know of us. How did he come around?"

"Arthur has been able to see fairies since he was a child. He played with them as a baby."

The fairy nodded. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, could you help me out of this? I should really be going. Every year, after hibernation, the fairies come together for a spring festival."

Rose knitted her brow. "A-All right." She helped the tiny fairy out of the flower pot and watched with wonderment as he unfolded a pair of shining wings.

"It was kind of you to plant my flower but, I must go now. Perhaps I will see you again someday?"

"I hope so. Be careful." Rose smiled at the fairy then started. "W-Wait. Could you tell me your name? For if we meet again?"

The fairy nodded. "I am Mathieu." And then the fairy fluttered his wings and flew out the window into the warm spring air.

The meeting left Rose speechless. Never in her life had she thought she would ever meet a fairy. It was more magical than what even Arthur described.

But, she couldn't help but feel a bit disheartened. The old man who gave her the seeds had promised her they would gift her her wish. But, instead, she had met a fairy. As magical and enchanting, she was still down-trotted to find that she was still childless.


End file.
